1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mounting computer components, and more particularly, to systems for mounting computer components that are capable of providing cooling thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many large server applications, processors along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.) are packaged in removable node configurations. The nodes are stacked within an electronics (or IT) rack or frame and can be stored in drawers in the rack or frame. Alternatively, the electronics are coupled to the rack or frame at fixed locations. The IT racks or frames are typically disposed together and, at times, side-by-side in a single room.
To cool the components, the rooms may be equipped with air moving devices, such as fans or blowers, which move air in parallel airflow paths, usually front-to-back. In other cases in which components are included as parts of large installations, such as with “server farms” or large banks of computer racks that are located close together, liquid cooling (e.g., water cooling) is used to manage the higher heat fluxes. For example, water lines are coupled directly to a component and the liquid absorbs the heat dissipated by the components/modules in an efficient manner. Typically, the heat is ultimately transferred from the liquid to an outside environment, whether air or other liquid coolant.